


Not to late

by Willofhounds



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2, 八犬伝 -東方八犬異聞- | Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East
Genre: Eight Dog Warriors, F/F, F/M, Gem of duty, M/M, half a soul Yamato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: One half and other the other half. Two halves come together.  A small spirit and a half grown boy. Happily together in one body they own.Half and half.  You are but one half. You and the dog are each but one half. But there is a half out of reach. You have only half a soul. Where did the other half go?





	1. Return to Japan

A/N thanks to everyone who supported How to save a life. Here is another crossover for Devil Survivor 2. It's an eventual Hibiki/Yamato. Hope you enjoy. 

Hibiki's POV   
Dream

He lay bleeding out on the ground. His entire right side was torn to shreds from an attack he didn't even see. Around him the bodies of the men from the Organization. It saddened him to see them like that.   
Hibiki didn't like them but he didn't want to see them dead.

A shadow came over him making the boy look up. A blond man stood over him. In a way he seemed familiar but at the same time he wasn't. A memory wanted to come forward but something was blocking it. 

The man inquired sounding genuinely curious in his hands was a sword, "Do you wish to live?"

Hibiki tried to sit up only to collapse back down. The red bead he always carried with him fell from his pocket. The blond's eyes watched it roll with a look of surprise and intrigue.

Harrison coughed painfully as the world turned fuzzy, "I think that's a given. This wound is fatal however. If it doesn't kill me then my center will soon enough."

His last hope was on a titan that it turned out wasn't even there. So many lives lost for nothing.

The blond replied holding out the sword he held, "Would you be willing to take a demon into your body? To throw away all possibilities of a normal life?"

Hibiki didn't reply with words. Instead he used the last of his waning strength to grasp the hilt and pull. It came free immediately and at first nothing happened. Then a dark shadow came from the hilt and began to encircle him.

A pain like he had not felt before ecompossed him. It took all of his willpower not to cry out.

A voice growled, "Who dares try to awaken me?! I'm waiting for Shino to return. He promised that when he came back we would go for barbeque. He will come back. He promised!"

The last two parts were near hysterical as if the titan had a hard time believing it. Hibiki's heart that he thought had long since hardened to such things went out to the lonely titan. He knew what it was like to be lonely. To long for a promise that was most likely long forgotten.

He rasped, "I might not be this Shino person but if you can help me I swear we will go have some barbeque. I don't want to die but you are my final hope. My name is Hibiki Kuze. What's yours?"

The dark shadow began to twist and turn. He could feel it testing the truthfulness of his promise. Testing his very soul.

It then began to form into a true shape and body. To Hibiki's immense surprise it became a bird. More specifically it became a crow. Black eyes met his blue nd a flare of hope entered the black eyes.

It said, "Shino... it's you. You finally kept your promise," it nuzzled where his neck and shoulder met. 

The loneliness fading from its voice as it said, "I missed you, Shino. You were gone for so long. You dont even remember me and you hurt again. I'll make you better then we can go eat."

End of dream

Hibiki sat straight up in the chair he was laying in. His heart raced as if he just finished running a marathon. 

His long sleeved black shirt was soaked to the point that it clung to his skin. The hoodie he wore before was ruined to the point where he had to get a new one. It was blood stained and the entire right side was torn to shreds. 

He was just returning to Japan after two years abroad. Two years after he and his friends had saved the world twice. 

His friends had never seen real battle like what they experienced. For Hibiki it was as if he was on another mission for the Huntik Foundation. It was why he was able to react how he did. Fighting was instilled into him at a young age. 

Seekers... those who searched for ancient secrets hidden throughout history. Those who summoned Titans to stand by their side.

It wasn't that different from summoning demons. Where demon summoners needed a phone or runic circle. Seekers needed amulets to summon their Titan partners. 

Titans were creatures from the world known as Huntik. In times long passed their worlds were barely separated. When the Nullifiers came to their world with demons in tow Seekers and Titans rose to the challenge. Together they were able to push back the Nullifiers if only for a time. Lord Castorwill was the first seeker and with the aid of the Willblade he sealed the Nullifiers. 

If legends were to be believed then the Willblade was once wielded by King Arthur who was a seeker himself. No one knew if the legends were true. Then again legends were what seekers lived for. One such legend had saved his life. 

In the second battle to save their world Hibiki had taken a massive magical attack. It completely shattered his seeker core. This cause the magic energy in body have nothing to control it. Essentially it was a death sentence for any seeker in their world. 

To find a way to save his life he returned to the Huntik Foundation. The Huntik Foundation was a guild of seekers that had holds all over the world. They were one of two major guilds in the seeker world. 

The Foundation was led by a council and a chairman. This ensured that no one person held too much power within the Organization. 

The other was the Organization led by the Professor. They were the polar opposites of the Foundation. 

Where the Foundation looked to preserve history, the Organization looked to control the world and titans. The two guilds clashed on a regular basis. 

The legend of Murasame the Demon blade took him from Japan to China and all over the Asian continent. He followed every rumor until he came across the last known place that Murasame was seen in. It was his only hope in trying to fix his core. 

In that small village he and the Organization who too were tracking the sword were ambushed. They didnt even see what had hit them. It happened in an instant with no time to react or run. 

Then that man had appeared. Hibiki still didnt know who he was or why he saved him. The man treated his wounds before leaving. Never said his name or where he was going. It made him question if the man was there at all. The demon inside his arm however refuted any attempts at disputing it. 

"We will be landing in ten minutes. Please buckle your seat belts," came a voice overhead. It caused him to jump slightly in his seat. 

Berating himself lightly for his inattention he bucked his seat belt. The plane was quiet for the most part. 

He was flying first class on the insistence of his mentor and friend, Dante Vale. Dante helped him recover enough to be able to fly. As a fellow seeker Dante was no stranger to injuries. With his help Hibiki was back on his feet within a week. The only stipulation was that he would have to take it easy for awhile. 

They landed with practiced ease that wasn't too rough. He barely felt it at all. 

When they came to a stop Hibiki was on his feet. He stretched feeling a slight burn at his stitches. It was only a small burn as they were still healing. 

Once he stretched out the kinks in his muscles he grabbed his overnight bag from the overhead compartment. With that slung over his shoulder he made his way into the airport. Customs gave cursory glances as he passed them but he was allowed on his way. 

As he was making his way out of the security area he heard a familiar yell, "Hibiki!"

Hibiki's head snapped up finding the source of the voice just in time for it to plow into him. He was knocked to the ground his side jarring painfully. A brown haired man was on top of him looking down upon him with a happy grin. 

Footsteps resounded all around him as others encircled him. Only the familiar faces stopped Hibiki from reaching for his titans. Io, Joe, Keita all stood around him. 

Hibiki inquired trying to get Daichi to let him up, "How did you guys know I was coming in today? I didn't tell anyone."

"That would be my fault, Kuze," replied a voice from behind him. 

Turning as much as Daichi would allow he Makoto and Otome. They had soft knowing smiles on their faces. Of course it would be JP's who found out that he was returning. With all of his aliases they likely had a hard time tracking him over the last two years. 

Daichi shifted slightly to let him up. His hand brushed lightly against Hibiki's side. Hibiki hid a winced but Otome caught it. 

She asked her tone booking no argument, "Where are you injured Hibiki?"

Hibiki grunted, "Right side. Its stitched up and healing."

He gained his feet as soon as Daichi was completely off of him. There was little he hated more than being vulnerable. Things had changed in the two years he was gone. Not all of them for the better. 

Another check of his revealed that Yamato was among them. A pang of disappointment resounded in his chest. He didn't show his disappointment. After all he did break his promise to the other. 

Makoto said her eyes holding understanding, "The others wanted to be here but there wasn't much time. We didnt get the alert until two hours ago."

That explained it. If Yamato hadn't changed he was probably busy all night. His flight came in right in the middle of the evening. 

He shook hands with Joe, and Keita. Io gave him a bone crushing hug that sent pain up his side. Despite his outer appearance he was still in a lot of pain. Ribs were cracked but not broken. His left shoulder had been dislocated and placed back. He had a hairline fracture in his right wrist that was set and carefully splinted hidden under the sleeves of his shirt. 

Those were simply the injuries they could heal at the Foundation. The others had been more severe and were taken care of. The rest would have to heal on their own. 

They then began to make their way out of the airport. JP's cars were all parked out front and two unfamiliar ones. One had to be Daichi's. 

Daichi asked as he paused, "Where are you staying? With your parents?"

Hibiki shook his head. Staying with his parents weren't an option. That bridge burned when he left to join the Huntik Foundation full time. They didnt approve of the seeker life style. It was the life he chose though. 

Hibiki sighed, "No. A friend is letting me stay in one of his apartment."

Makoto denied, "No. You can stay at JP's until you find a place of your own."

He paused. JP's would let him stay in the building temporarily? As a seeker he wouldn't be in the country very much. In two months of his first year as a seeker when he was fifteen he went to 12 different counties. 

Hibiki said with a small smile, "That's not necessary. I can..."

They wouldn't hear of it and ushered him into the JP's car. Otome sat next to him in the back seat. Makoto began to drive them to JP's. 

Hibiki relaxed into the back of the seat. He was back and safe. Or as safe as one could be in Organization controlled countries. 

Japan was more of a neutral country. Both Huntik Foundation and the Organization had strongholds in Japan. They stayed away from JP's and Guggenheim wasn't happy when he heard about Hibiki's interactions with them. Not that he particularly cared. They were his friends and he wouldn't give it up for the world. 

Slowly his eyes drifted closed once more. Familiar friends made for easier relaxing. 

Whe they jolted to a stop his right hand went to the amulets in his pouch. Frantic blue eyes searched the car's interior. Otome held her hands up in a placating manner. When he remembered where he was he relaxed easing his hand off of the amulet. 

Then he opened the car door and carefully got out. His side twinged at the movement but he ignored it. Cool night air filled his lungs. They were out in front of the JP's building. Men and women could be seen rushing around the building. 

Makoto said pressing her key card into the pad by the gate, "Let's go, Kuze."


	2. JP's part 1

Hibiki's POV 

The halls of JP's hadn't changed at all in the two years he had been gone. They made the familiar pathway to Yamato's office. It was almost as if no time had passed at all. 

When they reached his door Makoto knocked. They received a curt, "Enter."

Hibiki felt a nervous twinge go through him. He had left Japan right after high school. Only a few weeks after they saved the world a second time. 

Would Yamato be angry at him for lack of contact? It wouldn't surprise him if he was. They had promised to travel the world together. His shattered center had changed that. Leaving without a word wasn't fair to Yamato. 

If his friend was angry Hibiki would bear it. They were friends and hopefully, Yamato wouldn't hold it against him for too long. 

When they walked in Yamato was sitting behind his desk. He was wearing a grey undershirt and black pants. The usual black and gold jacket was over the back of his chair. In his hands was a thick folder. Grey eyes were solely on the folder. 

He ordered, "Leave the file on my desk."

Makoto coughed as she said, "Chief..."

That had Yamato looking up in surprise. Grey eyes jumper up from the file to the group standing in front of his door. They scanned each person until they found Hibiki. 

When they found Hibiki surprise-filled them. Hibiki smiled as he greeted, "Hey, Yamato. Its been a while."

The younger boy said, "Hibiki. It seems you really did come back this time. Do you know how worried you made us?"

He rubbed his left hand up and down his right arm. If they found out the truth they would have been more worried. Then angry that he didn't tell them. 

Yamato sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "The first time we have seen you in two years. And the first thing you say is it's been a while."

Hibiki grinned in response. It didn't seem as if Yamato was angry with him. It just seemed as if he was tired. 

"Sako, take the others outside. I wish to speak to Hibiki alone."

Beside him, the Daichi rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He knew how close Hibiki and Yamato were. He helped convince the others to leave without much fuss. 

Otome said at the door just before it closed, "Don't forget to come down to the infirmary Hibiki. I'll check over your health and wounds."

Yamato's grey eyes sharpened at the words. Hibiki barely withheld a flinch. Oh boy, he had explaining to do. There was little doubt about that. 

When they were alone Yamato came around the desk. Hibiki held his ground. He was not afraid of Yamato. There wasn't a need to be afraid. They were friends. 

Still, he could not bring himself to look at Yamato. He had so many secrets that he was trying to keep under wraps. 

Murasame was the biggest secret he held. Keeping the demon away from Yamato was his top priority. Then he had to research the gem that had come with him. 

A gloved hand found itself under his chin. Firm pressure raised his chin so that he looked up into the grey eyes. 

Yamato questioned quietly, "Where have you been the last two years, Hibiki?"

Hibiki turned his head to the side as he replied, "A little of everywhere. I got called in by an old friend. It was an issue that could not be avoided."

"You traveled the world?"

Hibiki shook his head as he said, "Mostly the Asian countries. We were searching for a specific legend."

Yamato's eyes narrowed. They searched his face carefully. 

He questioned, "Which legend? I could have helped with the search. JP's has numerous resources to aid in such things."

Hibiki sighed tiredly, "I wasn't allowed to. Before you say anything the group that I was working with I have known since I was seven. Our ties run deeper than blood."

With Metz being so close to death he had to be ready for anything. Finding Murasame wasn't just about saving his own life. It was also about saving Alec Metz's. 

That now seemed to be nothing more than a fool's dream. Metz was getting worse and Murasame could only save him. Unless the holder made a powerful wish. That ability came at a price. One that he wasn't even sure what it was. 

Yamato said, "They must have helped keep you off our radar. It was nearly impossible to keep track of you."

"That's how we make it. If even you can't track me. Our plans were safe so that those who were against us couldn't track us."

There was a flash of understanding in the grey eyes. It was like they were back in the apocalypse. Yamato understood him better than anyone else. 

Yamato asked drawing him back out of the thoughts, "Where are you staying?"

To the point as always but none the less Hibiki said, "Mako refuses to let me stay in my friend's apartment. She has suggested that I stay here at JP's."

A coldness entered Yamato's eyes as he asked, "What about your parents? You were staying with them during our adventures."

There was a barely perceptible flinch as he said, "When I went on my journey they weren't supportive of it. I was encouraged not to come back."

Yamato growled in the back of his throat, "You can stay here."

Hibiki sighed with relief, "Thanks, Yamato. As much as I trust him we haven't had the best of luck with safe houses recently."

He suspected they had a spy within the Foundation. The Organization always appeared where they had missions. Especially if they were chasing the Ancient Amulet of Will. 

The Amulet of Will was the only known way to come into contact with the Legendary titans. Otherwise, a curse was placed the one who tried to take the titan. 

A curse that ate away at the lifeforce and will of the seeker. Slowly they would die unable to do anything about it. The curse that Metz suffered from. 

Hibiki's hands clenched at his sides. Metz... no matter what he did, he could not save his mentor. At least now he could rest in a place that was safe. 

Grateful he said, "Thank you, Yamato."


	3. JP's part 2

Hibiki's POV 

The room he was given was on the west side of the Diet Building. Hibiki had only been on this side a few times. It was where the upper-level members of JP's stayed if they didnt have a house to go back to. 

Once he was alone in the room he began to unpack his overnight bag. It only held two changes of clothes and his seeker gear. The changes of clothes went into the provided dresser. While his titans were placed on the bookshelf along with his holotome. 

Holotomes were a device that could scan titans. It would tell you anything you wanted to know about them. They could also be used as a sort of library but the space was limited. As he was a member of the Huntik Foundation it connected him to the Headquarters. It could also map out areas around the seeker allowing them to plan out attacks better.

On his wrist was a device of his own invention. It was a holowatch that acted much the same as a holotome. As it was less bulky seekers working on teams could all have one rather than a single holotome per team. The downside was communication was limited to a few miles. There wasnt a library to be used either. Hibiki only used it when he was doing a team missions. 

He was exhausted from the trip back to Japan. Still, he was wary of sleeping. Dreams were not something he was looking forward to. Nightmares had grown steadily worse in his time away. He did not fear dying not really. He feared being left alone in the world. 

While Metz wasnt dead he was practically unaware of the world. There were brief times where he knew where he was. Those times were slowly becoming fewer and far between. 

Hibiki rested his head against the cold metal walls trying to turn off his thoughts. Few knew that battled with a darkness inside him. Even before making the contract with Murasame, his heart held a darkness. It was hidden behind false smiles that portrayed themselves as real. Only Metz had been able to see the real him. Now he was losing the man. 

What was the point of having this power if he couldn't save the ones he loved?!

A knock on the door drew his attention. Pulling away from the wall he moved towards the door. His eyes a dull blue with exhaustion. Opening the door he found Yamato standing there in his dark grey dress shirt and black slacks. 

Hibiki greeted with a small smile, "Yamato."

"Hibiki. May I come in?"

Immediately the younger stepped aside to allow the older inside. Yamato stepped in noting the bareness of the room. 

Hibiki asked as he sat on his bed, "What can I do for you Yamato?"

Yamato grabbed his right arm and pushed up the sleeve of his shirt. Purple lines of the demon seal were obvious on his skin. The older boy traced the lines and Hibiki could feel his magic testing the seal. 

Hibiki sat stock still unsure of how to react. Dante and the others didnt know about his contract with Murasame. It was a damn good thing too. They would remove him from the Huntik Foundation if they did. Then there would be no chance of saving Metz. 

He said with a frown, "I had hoped I was wrong but it seems I was right. Why are you holding a demon with your body?"

Hibiki replied calling forth Murasame, "It was either take him into my body or die. Murasame," at his name blood-red membranes came out of the seal. Black feathers burst from the membrane and a crow stood proudly on his arm. 

Yamato breathed in surprise, "The Demon Blade Murasame. It was said that it was lost centuries ago. How in the world did you find it?"

Hibiki said as Murasame unnaturally quiet moved up to his shoulder, "For one thing it is not an it. Murasame is a he and should be treated as such. For another, I told you how I was looking for an ancient legend. Well, he was said legend. Eight Dog Warriors were said to have Murasame with them the last time they appeared."

"Murasame is an untouchable demon blade. It is the existence that contains life. It loves and hates humans. It lives to change someone. It grants promises to those it loves. And brings destruction to those it hates."

The blue-eyed boy flinched as he recognized the words. It was not the first time they had been said. A warning was given to him by the church elder when he said what he was after. 

Yamato lamented almost lost in his own thoughts, "A legend that was passed down by family. One that I know extremely well. It is said that the Hotsuin family are descendants of the Gem of Duty's wielder," he pulled out a blue gem from his pocket. Hibiki could just barely read the inscription. Duty. 

"According to the legend, Lady Fuse was the one who sealed away Murasame the first time. Binding him to this realm and to the form of a sword and bird. She later fought against Tamazusa. Alone she was losing and the world was threatened to fall into eternal darkness. Eight warriors came to her aid each holding a unique and special trait. After winning against Tamazusa she stabbed herself and made a promise to resurrect and grant the wishes of the incarnations of her eight fallen warriors. Eight gems then appeared in the afterlife and are each beared by the eight reincarnations of the dog warriors of legend. Duty, devotion, faith, brotherhood, loyalty, wisdom, etiquette, and benevolence. It was said that no matter whether it's in this time or in the past devotion and duty would forever be bound together."

Murasame chirped happily for the first time, "Shino is the holder of the Gem of Devotion. Together you must find the other six Sosuke."

Yamato and Hibiki exchanged glances. The demon refused to call Hibiki by his name. It was always Shino who he had to assume was the previous holder. Then he remembered that he too had a gem like the one Yamato was holding. 

Moving over to his holotome he pressed the side right before the catch to open the holotome. This activated the secret compartment opening to reveal a red gem. Inscribed in the middle was the word Devotion. As a seeker, he could not ignore the implications. To the world, it was just a legend. To someone like him, it was a piece of forgotten history.


End file.
